Like A Game
by Magicaru
Summary: A short drabble.Along the years, Itachi had learned alot about his mate's quirks and habits...but he feels it's not enough... ItachixOC


Along the years, Itachi had learned alot about his mate's quirks and habits. He kept a mental list of all the small things.

For example, Fei did not drink coffee. He was allergic to coffee beans. They made rashes appear on his arms. That's why he practically lived off tea and water. Milk was a big no, too.

Fei had a huge love for sweaters. He especially liked fluffy ones. He had once made fun of Fei's wardrobe and had ended up outside his own house. But Itachi liked the way Fei looked in sweaters. They made his small frame look even smaller. He also loved when he walked around the house, with only a sweater on.

Fei was a cuddler. Any time he could, he would lay next to Itachi and snuggle into him. Whenever Itachi hugged him for prolonged times he would end up snuggling into his neck. Post sex was no exception either. This was a very endearing habit, but only when Itachi was on the receiving side of it. He hated when Fei even touched anyone else.

The most sensitive spot on Fei's body, aside from the obvious, are his ears. Any kind of contact with Fei's ears and he would become a moaning mess. Itachi loved taking advantage of this when they were in public. It turned him on to see Fei biting his lip, trying to keep himself from moaning. They were so sensitive that Itachi could make him cum just by sucking on them.

Fei adored cats. Despite his being descended from a canine influenced clan his love for felines was great. If Itachi didn't keep an eye on him while walking through the village, Fei would usually drift off. Then when Itachi would find him, he would be surrounded by the little creatures. The only reason Itachi didn't let him keep one was because he was sure it would become the center of Fei's attention and he couldn't have that, now could he?

Fei loved high places. Itachi couldn't count how many times he had found Fei on some tree or on top of a high building. It wouldn't be such a big problem if Fei didn't have the habit of jumping off of them. More than one time, Itachi would be seen jumping after him. Of course, being trained ninja neither of them ever got hurt, But Itachi still didn't like it.

Fei was sexy as hell during sex. The guy was cute but couldn't be called sensual or sexy. But his demeanor completely changed during sex.  
Itachi could confidently say it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Another quirk, Fei loved penetrating himself. This was a habit Itachi didn't mind at all. He loved seeing Fei's body practically suck him in. The expressions Fei made were delicious.

And something he had learned the hard way, Fei hated doing it doggy style. Itachi had tried once, gosh he completely regretted it. It had left a dent on their relationship.  
Fei told him that when Kouga raped him, he had taken him from the back. He said that position felt dirty to him and he was always reminded of that.

Itachi hated Kouga. He had never met him but Itachi hated him with passion. He couldn't imagine the bastard's hands on his wolf. Defiling the body that was his. And even though Fei didn't know it, there were nights when he tossed in bed, shivering and sweating, and among the mumbles of protest the bastards name could be heard. On those nights Itachi had to fight back the rage and sadness.  
He knew it wasn't his fault but if Fei hadn't gone after him, it never would have happened. So he simply hugged Fei, until the whimpers and sobs died down and Itachi didn't let go of him until morning.

Even though Itachi knew all this he still found his partner to be a mystery. It had been years and he only knew half of what Fei knew about him. He hated not knowing what Fei was feeling, it pissed him off sometimes and he ended up yelling at Fei for nothing.

But Fei never got angry or shouted back, he simply sat him down and asked him what was wrong.

And that was currently the situation he was in right now.

He was sitting on his dark blue couch facing Fei, who looked beautiful because of the sunset flooding through the windows.

"Baby..."

Here it came. The part where Fei asked what was wrong, he said nothing, Fei asked him if he was sure, Itachi said yes and then they went on with their daily lives. In Itachi's head everything was already over. So he was only half listening when Fei spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Itachi gaped at Fei,"W-what?"

Fei stood and walked to the window and leaned against the sill. "I said I'm sorry."

"What for?" Itachi looked at Fei, not knowing the answer.

"Sasuke told me why you're feeling so frustrated lately."

Itachi frowned, that taught him not to say anything to his little brother again.  
He was brought out of his thoughts as Fei softly walked towards him. Fei kneeled on the floor in between Itachi's legs and looked up at him.

"I'm not good at keeping secrets or even lying. So don't think I haven't kept anything from you on purpose. I just never deemed the information worthy..."

"Of course it's worthy damn it! Shit! How could you say it's not! It's like saying you're not worthy!". Itachi said in anger.

Fei kept his soft look but lowered his eyes in shame. "I didn't try to do it on purpose. I...I just..." Fei trailed off and still didn't look up at Itachi.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room was different. Itachi could sense a strong feeling of sadness and confusion. He looked down and realized Fei was crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not good with expressing my feelings. I've never had the need to do it because no one has ever asked for them..."

Itachi felt a knot in his throat. He was so selfish. He was mad at Fei for not expressing his feelings and he didn't take into account that maybe he didn't know HOW to express them.

Itachi gave a smile of relief and wrapped his arms around Fei. "I'm sorry, love. I'm sorry for being so selfish. I promise I'll try and ask you before getting angry."

Fei also wrapped his arms around Itachi. "I'm also sorry. I will try to say more to you..."

For a moment both stayed still in the warm embrace and then Fei stood up and wiped his tears.  
He started heading for the kitchen when he stopped and turned his head back to look at Itachi.

"You know...you could just think of it as my way of seducing you. The less you know the more you'll want to know...that way you'll never leave me or be bored." and with a tiny smirk Fei kept on walking to the kitchen.

Itachi looked after him with a smirk and quietly said to himself, "Like a game."

Itachi liked games, especially when the reward was a cute little wolf.


End file.
